Impulse and burst noise is a major impairment of the upstream channel of many CATV plants. A few technologies have been proposed to combat this noise, including Reed-Solomon coding, S-CDMA modulation, and OFDM (DMT) modulation.
BICM has been proposed by Zehavi and by Bigliery, as a technology for combating signal fading, which is a major impairment of wireless channels.